As She Slips Through The Fingers Of Justice
by adiosToredor
Summary: Everyday Ms. Vantas runs the risk of death. But who says you can't defy the law... And be married to it. Karezi, SADSTUCK, AU
1. Chapter 1

**As She Slips Through The Fingers Of Justice**

"My King, Lord English. You wished to see me, sir?" Asked the knight, saluting the king.

"Yes Karkat. I want a report; NOW. Come. Take a walk."

The King walked with Karkat, down one of the poorer streets of Alternia, a glorious kingdom. It was mostly known for the beautiful waterfall, the best knights behind the king, the angry shouty king, and his first born son who had ran away from his duties. But another thing it was well known for, was the decreasing number of Gypsies. The king despised the gypsies and he even ordered a special group of knights to hunt down all Gypsies.

The gypsies worked and helped each other, all but one, the sneakiest, the most devious, and the most teasing. Several times she even got close to King English, and according to him, stole his heart. But when Gypsies were caught by a knight or anyone claiming a reward on them, they were to be tortured, then put on trail. The judge, was none other than King English. All gypsies were then tied to a steak, then accused of witchery. They'd wait a few hours, until a nice crowd, then they were burned to ashes.

"Report? Oh yes, well, I have no leads." Karkat sheepishly grinned.

"WHAT?!" King English slowly calmed down. "You, Karkat Vantas are my top knight, I expect more from you."

"No offense sir, but why am I the only one assigned to hunt a certain gypsy?"

"Like I said, you are simply the best knight there is." Karkat nodded and continued to walk with him. A peasant, orphan boy ran by and bumped into English.

"WATCH WHERE YOU'RE GOING YOU RUNT!" He kicked the boy and continued. Karkat knelt down and handed the kid an apple.

"Sorry kid." The kid smiled and took the apple, running off to eat it. Then there was a puff of smoke and there she stood.

"Hello~ Handsome knight~ Oh~ Sir English~" The girl approached them, endangering herself of being caught.

"Aw~ Were you boys talking about little me?~ How sweet~ Pyropes' are known for rewarding~" The young Gypsy took off her red-and-teal scarf on her hips, one side now bare, the other held her skirt up. Her pretty skirt was slanted on her hip, slid down on one side. She sneakily wrapped it around English's neck, holding both ends, leaning back a bit, shaking her pretty little body.

As English tried to grab the girl, she slipped under his arm, and took her scarf back, slipping it into her half shirt, as she rubbed his shoulders, muttering in his ear, in a very sexy tone.

"You will never catch me~" She giggled and skipped to the sliver armored knight, and stood on her toes, and kissed him deeply. Secretly, not to the knowledge of King English, Karkat kissed her back. He was about to hold her hips, but she pulled back, winking at him, and turned to leave. She got a few inches away when English grabbed her by her long hair, yanking her back.

He whispered, "Little Gypsy, Little Gypsy, I think I'll be the one to do the torturing to you, after all that teasing you've put me through. Little witch, Little witch, it appears I've caught you." English held her by her hair real close, and stroked her collarbone.

"Oh but Lord English~ You can't catch me~" She threw a smoke pellet down and when the smoke dispersed, King English was holding rat fur.

Karkat walked through the forest, approaching a cottage. He opened the door to it and walked in, sighing.

"Daddy!" A little boy ran up and hugged his legs. Karkat bent down and picked him up.

"Hey Corey~ Is mommy in the kitchen?" Corey nodded, and Karkat carried him to the kitchen. There, at the oven, stood the same gypsy -The one Karkat was supposed to hunt and capture- from before. She turned to him and grinned so very wide.

"Oh! Karkat! You're home!" She hugged him happily.

"Corey, why don't you go play? I have to talk to Mommy, okay?" Corey nodded and as Karkat put him down, and he ran off. Karkat shut the door and growled at Terezi.

"What's wrong hun?~" She got close and snuggled to his chest cutely.

"What you did today was wrong! You almost got caught!" He glared down at his little wife. "You're smarter than that Terezi. I've told you! You're the most wanted! You heard what the king said! If he catches you, he's going to torture you as much as he can before you're burned! I can't let you be tortured, OR burned! Be careful!" He held her hands and spun her in a way that her arms and his wrapped around her front, her back pressed to his chest. "I worry about you. Knowing I could lose you worries me to hell. What were you even doing there?" Terezi smiled and at their closeness and snuggled a little.

"I didn't think he'd be there~ I just wanted to see my handsome knight of a husband~~" She smooched his cheek, and she was _so _out of trouble with him. She was loved by him so much. And she loved him so much. That was more they could say than others. Some people married even if they didn't love each other.

"Yes I am simply the best knight there is." She giggled at him and swooned.

"And I am simply the best Gypsy there is!~ And that is all there is to say on the matter~"

"Yeah, you are~"She kissed him then turned him around. "Go change out of your knightly outfit and get Corey! Dinner's ready!" She pushed him a bit, pulling plates from the cupboard and began to set the table while Karkat changed. Then he came down, and picked Corey up from his toys, who started to whine. Karkat carried him to the kitchen and placed him in his chair. Terezi placed down the pot of corn and sat down. The three began to nom on their cobs.

** W**

~ Karkat is the top knight of Alternia

~ Lord English is the King.

~ Humanstuck

~ Terezi is a Gypsy, who Lord English hates the most/ but finds her VERY attractive.

~ Karkat is assigned to hunt and capture Terezi, but fakes not being able to catch her.

~ Karkat and Terezi are married.

~ They have a 5 year old son.

~ They live in a secluded cottage in the forest.

~ Terezi is a super major tease.

~ English has a crush on Terezi


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

"Bye-bye my two little men~" Terezi was kneeled on the ground, hugging Corey. Karkat was off to patrol, and Corey was off to school. She planned on going to the festival. She may be a wanted fugitive whose picture was hanging all over on wanted posters, but she was a good wife and mother.

She deserved fun like this. And Karkat would never know~ Karkat grabbed a lantern and lit it. The sun may be raising soon, but living in the forest meant leaving when it was dark if they wanted to be on time.

"Alright son, we gotta go." He took Corey's hand and began to walk him to the town, and dropped him off at school. Today, Karkat was going to patrol the festival. Gypsies always showed up, and were usually caught easily, because they were too busy having fun. Karkat just prayed that Terezi wouldn't show up. She normally didn't but he still wished.

Meanwhile, Terezi was slipping into her clothes out of her nightwear. Then she blew out the candle and left the cottage. She hurried to the town, and looked around, debating on her next move. Terezi scampered off to a food stall first, buying some food and noming it down. Then she headed off to the entertainment, the plaza for a bit of dancing.

She was to do so later too. As she walked over, Karkat could've sworn it was her, but shook it off and kept patrolling. Terezi hurried to the plaza. She saw the princess cuddled to a peasant.

"Princess Feferi!" She ran over and hugged her friend.

"Hi Terezi!~" The peasant just stood there awkwardly. "Oops so rude, this is my love~ Sollux Captor. Look at his cutie pie eyes!~ Red, **AND **blue! So adorabubble!" She hugged his arm and grinned.

"Well he sure makes you happy!" Terezi smiled. "But, daddy and mommy don't like him! They're still trying to get me to marry Prince Eridan!"

"Well, King English is crazy. If you called the queen a batter witch, your father would kill her." Feferi nodded.

"Well she's crazy too. She'll kill anyone." Said Sollux joining in. "Show her what you got today Fef." It took a few minutes but then got it.

"Ohhh! I got a letter from Jake! He said he met a cute girl! Aaaand his adventure's going well! I'm so glad! But I do miss my big brother…" Terezi was going to respond, but then she was called on stage. She was lifted up by a few people and helped on stage.

"This is Terezi Pyrope! She is a happily married gypsy, and has a son, she is from the Pyrope family, the sexist, best gypsies known to this town! Currently she is looking for a new man-" The announcer was cut.

"VRISKA! Shut up! I am not!" Shouted Terezi. When Vriska was done, Terezi began her dance, making some men swoon. Unfortunately though, half way through, the knights showed up. Very quickly, the festival went into a frenzy, and Terezi saw Feferi run away into an alley with Sollux, also seeing Karkat not participating in the witch capturing. She sighed in relief but then turned to run. Capture was not an option, she had a family!

But a knight caught Terezi's arm and twisted it behind her back, his other arm around her neck. Her eyes were wide as she watched many, MANY gypsies getting captured. This was probably the worst day for the gypsies of Alternia.

Lucky for Terezi, Karkat ran over and used his sword in the sheath to trip the man holding his wife. Then he grabbed her wrist and ran to a secluded alley, pinning her to the wall. His eyes were filled with rage.

"What the hell?! You shouldn't even be here!" She whimpered a bit, and a tear rolled down, but he just growled, and barely held himself back from slapping her across the face. He looked around and slipped his arms out of his armor's shoulder cuffs, and down his stomach and reached the opening of his armor, and slipped it off and placed it over her, making her wobble a bit. Then he pulled the helmet up on her. "Let's go."

Karkat took Terezi's hand and lead her through the chaos, and out of town, then took his armor back. "Now. Go home." He patted her butt in the direction of the cottage.

** W**

~Feferi is dating Sollux

~Jake and Feferi are siblings, Lord English is the dad and The Condesce is their mom. (No I don't ship them, but their roles as Empress and well Lord fit it okay?)

~Feferi and Terezi are friends

~Jake has met a girl! (Can be any girl! Even fem-Dirk, whatever makes you comfortable!)

~Feferi is supposed to marry prince Eridan from the next Kingdom over.

~But she wants Sollux instead

~Feferi is forbidden from seeing Sollux.

~Karkat _never_ captures gypsies because of Terezi


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few months had passed since the festival, and many of the gypsies had been burned. Including Vriska, Aradia -one of her friends- , Jade -the wife of one of Karkat's fellow knights who quit right afterwards and then was ripped limb by limb by horses -, and even the queen herself was burned. King English took no pity or mercy. He even burned children. The citizens of Alternia cried as the kids were burned, a truly sad sight indeed. It scared the hell out of Terezi, thinking that if she was caught, Corey would be burned with her.

Recently, Terezi had been staying in their cottage. Corey's life was on the line if she left. But the cottage was so boring! She considered learning how to knit like some other housewives. But she decided that was boring too! In the town she used to secretly steal food and give it to some orphaned starving little kids.

But with Karkat, it was more scary than it was boring. Karkat had been told terrifying news.

"King English, y-you have something to tell m-me?" Karkat was told that Terezi had news on Terezi.

"Yes Karkat. The gypsy. We know where she is. She lives in a cottage! In the forest! Why didn't I think of it!? Our spy followed her! We're ambushing her tomorrow. Be ready." Karkat's eyes went wide.

"I-I can't sir. I-It's… My mother's birthday!" King English sighed. Feferi secretly watched with fearful eyes. Her friend was going to get caught! Obviously she couldn't stop her from being captured, but she could stop the burning. She hurried off to write a letter.

"Well, you'll be missed then. Now go away." Karkat walked out, then ran to the school to pick Corey up. Corey hopped up and hugged him.

"Daddy!" Karkat picked him up and carried him home. When he got there, he placed Corey down.

"Go pack up your toys and clothes." Terezi looked up from her pacing.

"Why is he packing?" Corey ran up to his room.

"I thought he'd like to see my sister. You know how she is with kids." Terezi blinked.

"Oh. Uh…Okay." After Corey had his stuff packed, and Terezi kissed him good bye, Karkat carried Corey to his sister's. She, unlike him, lived in town. Karkat knocked on the door. A brunette came to the door and smiled.

"Hello Karkat! Hi Corey~" Corey grinned and leaped out of Karkat's arms and into his aunt's.

"Hey Kanaya. I need to talk to you. Alone." He spoke with a serious tone.

"Corey, why don't you go put your toys in the guest bed room? I'll be in a second." She put him down and he took his bag, running off. Karkat sat down in the wide room, Kanaya sitting next to him. "What is it?"

"Take care of Corey. The king is coming tomorrow for Terezi. We're gonna run for it. But I want Corey to stay safe, in case they catch us. I really have a bad feeling about this…" Kanaya pecked his cheek, in a sibling way of course then hugged him.

"I'm gonna miss you big brother." She teared up a bit.

"It's not fair. We wanted to have at least another child…" He frowned, but Kanaya pulled back.

"Go home. What if they plan an earlier attack?" He frowned deeper.

"Bye Kanaya. Take care of him." He quickly hurried home right after, and when he opened the door, he ran to Terezi, scooping her up and cuddling her.

"I'm sorry. I lied to you… But we don't have much time." She titled her head at him.

"What do you mean?" Karkat frowned.

"Well… King English knows we're here. As in, in this cottage."

"What?!" Her eyes were wide.

"That's why I took Corey to Kanaya's. I'm sorry. I wish I was a better husband…" He muttered sadly. She teared up a bit and hugged him and smooched his cheek.

"You are a great husband. You've always been a great one~. But… I want you to leave me. Pack, and leave. No need for you to die too, right? You go. I'm staying. Running puts my family and the ones I love in danger. I won't let it happen." Karkat frowned more.

"Well I'm staying too." Now Terezi frowned too, deeper than him.

"No Karkat. I-" Karkat put a finger to her lip.

"We're married. We're a team. If you're burned, I'm burned." He leaned in and kissed her.

**REVIEW**

~Corey is going to live with Kanaya.

~Kanaya is Karkat's sister.

~English is going to the Cottage.

~Karkat and Terezi are going to let him catch them to save Corey


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4**

Karkat had been cuddling his wife, humming. They both slept through the night, but never at the same time. At about 9 a.m., there was a noise outside. Terezi got up to look outside, eyes widening. There was a crowd of knights, all led by the king. Terezi's strength and courage crumbled and for once was terrified, not just for her family, but for her too. She quickly ran back to her husband, shaking in fear.

"Karkat! I changed my mind! I'm too scared! I can't do this!" She grasped his hand and dragged him out the back door.

"Hey! There she is! And-" The knight was shocked. "Oh King English! ~ Look at her husband~" Karkat's eyes widened and pulled Terezi through the forest. King English had a knight shoot an arrow. The arrow shot Karkat's knee and he fell. Terezi stopped and fell down to her knees to help him.

"Karkat!" She felt his wound and inspected it, but he just pushed her away.

"G-Go! Leave me!" But she just got closer and pulled him on her lap.

"No way." She cuddled him with love, telling him they were in this together. Soon the knights caught up to them, and one knight shot another arrow, straight into Terezi's shoulder, getting stuck halfway in. She fell back weakly and crawled one armed, up to her Karkat, against him. He held her close to him, their blood mixing together. King English rode his horse up to them, Karkat pulled his wife closer, scared for her safety. English scowled at spit at him, but King English missed Karkat, and it landed on Terezi's face. Karkat wiped it off her cheek and growled at Lord English.

"Don't you dare hurt her." His voice came out weak.

"I can't believe you, Karkat Vantas. You were the best there was." Two knights grabbed up Karkat, and another lifted up Terezi. They were taken back past their home, and thrown into a carriage, the door being shut and locked behind them. Terezi lied across Karkat, eyes kinda fluttering tiredly from the blood loss. He noticed her wound was worse than his.

Then Moonlight, Karkat's horse, -an almost plain black horse with a white stripe down his snout- neighed loudly, and Karkat heard his poor horse buck, then galloped to the carriage, to wait for his master.

But Karkat yelled, "Go away Moonlight! Go to Kanaya!" Moonlight sadly whinnied and galloped off. He was a smart horse.

Karkat yanked the bloody arrow from Terezi's shoulder blade. She let out a painful yelp as he did and held her shoulder, shivering in pain. Karkat pulled the arrow out from his knee, throwing it to the side with the other. He felt the wagon shake, the driver getting on the front of the carriage and grasping the horses reins. The King held up a torch.

"Vantas! Look!" He shouted. Karkat glanced out the barred window of the carriage. King English lit the roof on fire, and then tossed the torch in a window. Soon their cute little cottage was engulfed in flames. Terezi and Karkat watched wide-eyed, and she slowly began to sob. Karkat held her to him, and cried to her head. Their lives were gone.

~ They are captured

~ Karkat's horse is with Kanaya and Corey


	5. Chapter 5

**NOTICE**

THIS CHAPTER IS FULL OF FLASHBACKS. THEREFORE, ALL PARTS OF PRESENT TIME (A.K.A. NOT FLASHBACKS) ARE BOLDED. EACH FLASHBACKS WILL BE DIVIDED BY SOME LITTLE PART OF BOLDED TEXT.**

**Karkat's shackles moved across the stone cold hard floor, as he cradled his sleeping wife. They had been in the castle's dungeon for about 2 weeks. A day after they arrived, King English had promised Karkat **_**one**_** thing for his many years of service. Karkat decided on having shackles. Because otherwise their hands would be cuffed behind their backs, and then they couldn't cuddle or anything.**

**They were both changed into different clothes too. Just so they couldn't pull anything sneaky. Terezi was changed into a white tunic. The bottom ended right near her knees. Hers was -unfortunately- stained with blood from torture she was forced to endure. She had been stabbed, chocked, whipped, burned, hair-pulled, stretched to unbearable lengths, punched, slapped, and kicked. Her tunic had tears in it and dust/dirt stains. When she was back in the dungeon however, Karkat embraced her with love, care, and concern.**

**Karkat wore a white tunic similar to Terezi's, but his ended at mid thigh. While he was forced to let his wife be tortured, their food for the day would arrive. He'd wait for her to come back, before they'd eat. **

**The dungeon door opened and a few knights came in, unlocked the shackles on Terezi, -against Karkat's will, of course- and they dragged off the sleeping woman. Karkat sighed. He was left alone with his simple little memories.**

A young little Karkat, about 3 years old was escorted into a small, 1 room, cottage. There he was greeted with crying, screeching baby sounds. It came from the center of a huddle of people. Some people saw Karkat and his mom, and cleared a path for them. He saw his mother's friend, lying on her bed.

His mother's friend's "fat" was gone, she was tired looking, and for the first time since her husband had been burned, she smiled. In her hands, was a cute, loud infant. His mother walked him closer.

"Look Karkat. Ms. Pyrope had her baby~ "

"Karkat, I want you to meet my new daughter, Terezi Pyrope~" Karkat leaned in to look at her. She stopped crying, baby-giggled, and grabbed his cheeks, stretching them away from his face. Karkat whined and pulled away. But Terezi wailed out in tears.

Ms. Pyrope tried to hush her, but she wouldn't stop. Karkat felt bad, so he leaned in again, making the crying baby quiet down and play with his face some more.

**Karkat smiled. He thought she was a little pest back then. But they were married happily now, with a son too. They had always known each other, and she always loved him. Even when she first saw him. They had their share of good times and bad times as well.**

A 6 year old Terezi sat down under a tree.

"Hey Karkat!~" She leaned on the 9 year old boy.

"Hey." He handed her an apple. Her mother was a gypsy. She didn't make money unless it was stolen. Usually Karkat brought her some type of food or drink. Although, this time, Terezi denied the apple, and pulled out her own from her shirt.

"No thank you! Mother showed me how to swipe food!" She munched on it with a smile. "Juicy!" She grinned a messy grin. "How's the knight training going?" She supported his decision to be a knight like his father had been. Even though, she was destined to be a gypsy, like her mother had been born to be, and her father had been.

"Not too well… I'm getting teased again…" She hugged him.

"I'm sorry…" He snuggled in softly.

"Thanks…" He smiled, enjoying the sweet embrace.

**Karkat caught himself snuggling to his own embrace. He heard cries of pain as the door open. He quickly leaped up and got as far as the shackles would allow.**

**"I want my wife back!" The knight delivering food placed the tray down.**

**"I don't take orders from prisoners!" He got up to leave. " or traitors." And he left, leaving Karkat to listen to Terezi suffer. Happy thoughts! Happy thoughts…**

Karkat plopped his stuff down. Terezi set her stuff next to his. He sat down against a tree. He was now almost 19, and Terezi was 15 -and her body still remained shapeless for now.- She plopped herself down in his lap. He hugged her.

"My big fierce knight~" She cuddled close. "Want me to see your future?~"

"Huh? Uh sure…" She took his hand pretended to read his palm.

"Ooh~ Karkat~ I foresee love in your future~ From a younger woman too~: She looked in his eyes adoringly.

"This… Is wrong…" She frowned, looked away, and her shoulders sank a bit. But Karkat couldn't help but grab those shoulders and kiss her sweetly and deeply.

**Karkat watched the door, unwillingly listening to his little wife scream. He needed the happiest thought he had!**

Terezi barfed and lifted her head. She was dressed in a pretty, gypsy kind of wedding dress. Karkat's little sister, and Terezi's friend Vriska, and Terezi stood alone in the room.

"Oh my Terezi. You don't look so well. Perhaps you should postpone the wedding…" Said Kanaya.

"N-No! I'm fine. I-I've been vomiting a-all month." She wiped her mouth.

"Uh… You sure?" Asked Vriska.

"Yes!" Gamzee, one of Karkat's friends, came and opened the door.

"Time to move girrrrls!" Terezi squealed out excited.

"Come on girl! Go!" Vriska pushed her out, making Terezi trip. She regained composure and walked to her soon-to-be-husband. He leaned over and smooched her cheek as the man began talking.

**Karkat remembered hearing that from Kanaya. 8 months later, he found out Terezi had been pregnant during their wedding, because 8 months after, she had given birth to Corey.**

Terezi let out a painful scream, squeezing her husband's hand. With one final push, out came their new born son. She panted and smiled as she heard crying.

"It's a boy!" The umbilical cord was cut and she was handed her baby.

"Oh Karkat~ Look~ He has your eyes~" She cooed over him.

"He reminds me of when you were born."

"Oh my gosh nooo you couldn't remember that!~"

"I could and do~"

**That was only 5 years ago… The door opened and Terezi was brought back in, a lot of blood on her. She was chained back up.**

**"Mr. Vantas. King English has gotten tired of this… I'm sorry… Tomorrow is burning day…" The knight left, as Karkat pulled Terezi close to him. They spent a beautiful night together, their last night.**


	6. Chapter 6

The carriage was pulled by 2 horses, to town square. There was the stage, the one where all the burnings and events took place by. A crowd was waiting too. A few knights opened the end and pulled the couple out. They were both shackled together. Knights brought them up on the stage, tying them to a stake. Karkat was on one side, and Terezi was on the other side. Terezi spotted Kanaya, holding Corey who was asleep. She smiled. Her son wouldn't have to see his mommy and daddy being burned to death. King English began a giant rant.

Things like, 'A new era in Skaia' and 'let this this be a message to all gypsies!...' etc.

"Please, if you're going to keep talking, just burn me now." Said Karkat. King English smirked.

"In good time." He walked to Terezi's side and grabbed her cheeks squishing them with one hand.

"My young gypsy, you have a choice here. You can either burn here with Karkat, or let me burn your husband, and marry me instead. What is it you will choose?~" She looked at him, then the torch. She spit the flame out.

"I choose Karkat!" English got the torch replaced after he took her scarf from her pile of clothes, and used it to cover her mouth to make her stop spitting. He tied it around her mouth & the stake they were tied to. Karkat held her hands as King English spread their clothes on the wood under them. Feferi ran up on the stage.

"Daddy! Please don't do this!" But King English pushed her off stage.

"No." Sollux caught her and glared at the king.

Suddenly there was a sound of a fast-paced _clip-clop clip-clop _across the cobblestone town pavement. King English's son, Jake English rode his white stead and stopped at the storage.

"Feferi I got your letter. Father! Why are you doing this?! Why must you kill those women? Why must you kill our mother? Why these two?" He turned his head to the crowd. "Everyone, back up." They did, for the prince. "Now step forward if you lost someone to burning like a wife, or a mother/father, a sibling, child or anyone else!" About 40% of the crowd went forward. Including Kanaya. Jake's speech wouldn't say a thing. Besides, they lost their mother too. The king just chuckled.

"Pitiful." Terezi smirked, shaking off her scarf.

"Hey English~ I was pregnant during and before my wedding~." In their time, it was unheard of to be pregnant and not married. It was a terrible thing to do. "Karkat, I'm sorry we couldn't have our second child." She looked down. "I'm sorry little child, I'm sorry you will never have a chance to leave my tummy."

"Y-You're pregnant?!" Karkat frowned. He finally was getting his second child, and it was gonna be burned with them.

"Y-Yes…" King English, thoroughly enraged, lit the straw on fire. The fire spread under them and up. Terezi screamed, Karkat yelled with her.

The fire burned their skin horribly. They both cried out in pain and agony. They held hands as the flesh burned away. But they never let go.


	7. Epilogue

**Epilogue**

After Karkat & Terezi had been burned, the citizens hung the king and had prince Jake take over the throne. He brought his girl to be queen as well. Princess Feferi was finally allowed to marry Sollux.

Kanaya went on to raise Karkat's and Terezi's Corey for about 6 years. Then, sadly she died of a terrible sickness. Then Feferi took Corey to live with her for a couple more years.

Then he took Karkat's old horse -Moonlight- and traded him for a young mare. Then he bred her with the son of Jake's white horse. Soon he had started a horse ranch and had Moonlight back until the poor horse died. Corey grew on to carry on the Vantas name. He had a son and daughter with a beautiful wife. Though he forever missed his dearly departed mom and dad.


End file.
